


Rainy Days and Mondays

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: ...and, it's raining.<br/>Disclaimer: Not mine, in any way, shape, or form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days and Mondays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truthwritaslies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/gifts).



Frasier blinked at the grey sky. "Does it ever stop raining here?" 

Niles opened his umbrella before stepping out of the door. "Rain is just God's way of saying, 'Welcome to Seattle'." He peered at Frasier. "Well? Welcome back to Seattle, Frasier." 

The corner of his mouth pulling sideways, Frasier said, "Thank you for the welcome." 

"Don't mention it. And you'll eventually get used to the wet dog smell from Eddie, I'm sure." 

"Eddie," Frasier groaned. Well, at least Dad could still walk his dog. 

"You could invest in scented candles, I suppose, or an air purifier," Niles said, in a polite, albeit needling, fashion. 

"I'll take that under consideration." Glaring blackly at the weeping sky, Frasier mentally reminded himself returning from Boston was a good idea. Being with family was a good thing. He could live with a little rain, right?

"Frasier," Niles said. 

"Not now, Niles." 

A second later, he wished he'd heeded his brother's warning when the car driving past splashed him. Filthy street water dripped down his mohair jacket, his wool trousers were soaked through, and his shoes! Frasier groaned aloud. 

"I'll hail a cab," Niles said, "and you can go to my favorite dry cleaners." There was a smirk in his voice Frasier desperately wanted to wipe out of existence. 

"Thank you, Niles. I'll be sure to return the favor." Perhaps on another rainy day, when Eddie needed walking, and Dad's hip wasn't up to it.


End file.
